The run away boy
by YMCbAde
Summary: This could be a one shot or story! Twenty six year old Teddy has a lovely little girl called Charlie and a lovely husband called Spencer. But what happens when the title buts in? What happens when they see if they can adopt that runaway boy who got thrown out by his parents. Can they adopt him? Will Spencer want to? Please read Olivia13's story the challenging future and desperate


Hi, **don't worry I am going to carry on pretty toddler cuties but just need a few more comments and more voters saying if you do want me to or if you don't. You will find it on my main page. This is a Good luck Charlie story and it may be a one shot or a long story. This idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin. Tha fanfiction writer. But I'm going to add loads of stuff onto it like put all Bob and Amy in different places. The main bit in it which was Boris Yeltsin's idea is that Charlie is Teddy's daughter!**

 **Knowone's POV**

"Teddy! Could you get the door! It will be the nursery worker dropping of Charlie," Amy, Teddy's sister screamed. Teddy sighed. Whenever the door rang her sister Amy would always say that and she treated Tedddy like her daughter to annoy her. Teddy opened the door and there stood the nursrey person with Charlie in her grip. Charlie smiled through blood shot eyes and she had been crying. Charlie always cried when she had been naughty.

"Ah, looks like the annoying have done something wrong," Gabe, Amy's son said walking into the room and sitting down. Sometimes Teddy wished he would go away and not live there with her and innocent Charlie. As soon as she collected Charlie of the nursrey worker and said thank you, the nursrey worker came in.

"You forgot something," reminded the worker but Teddy was confused at this.

"Forgot something very special. Your son," the nursrey worker started,"Charlie here explained to me that he is your son?" A shy toddler came out behind the worker's leg and smiled. He looked just like Toby her other niece that her brother P.J's. But it was different because of the eyes. Teddy remembered children from the eyes. Some people thought it was a gift to her but she knew it wasn't. Eyes just reminded her of nice colour pearls resting in you eyes never to come out. Teddy had to play okay with this as the child looked homeless. Or lost?

"Ah, yes. He is my foster son," and with that, the toddler who looked like Toby smiled gratefully and Teddy thought she was starting to like him. As soon as the worker shut the door, Teddy asked the little boy who he was and why did he come home with her. He looked sad at this.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Any parent would be lucky to own you," and the boy started to cry. He hadn't heard this in a long time. Teddy was going to figure out what the matter was.

"It's ok! Look, I am going to make a sign of you saying you are with me! Okay?""I don't want to go back. My parents said they don't like me any more and shut the door." Teddy instantly hugged him and told him she will adopt him.

"What's your name," Teddy asked happy to have a new son.

"Bob. But you can call me Bee. Like the bee." Teddy smiled at Bob's happiness at being adopted. Charlie hugged him and Bob smiled so much Teddy had to rush him to the toilet. Amy came in while Teddy was helping Bob be potty trained. The reason Teddy didn't tell Amy about Bob when he came because this would happen:

"Escuse me? Who are you? Can I adopt him," begged Amy. She would of taken him off Teddy if Teddy told her when making the decision.

"Already adopted by me. He came home with Charlie and he says his parents kicked him out.

"That sounds sore," frowned Bob. He hardly had any hair. Amy walked out and Charlie walked in. She told Bob that he was brave to come home with someone Charlie always got scared when she went round her friends house so much she had to come home.

The next day at school: Well, there is no next day at school because it was the weekend! Which means Spencer comes home and finds out what Teddy has been up to.

"He's so cute! Can we adopt him," Spencer asked and Charlie said yes. Teddy explained to Charlie you can't just adopt him you need to see if any one else wanted him.

"They don't," answered Toby. So Teddy got in the car with everyone and drove off to the adoption centre.

"Hello, who would you like to adopt?"

"Bob Wildren," Teddy said getting as excited as Charlie and Spencer were. The women explained they would have to go to the master. But Charlie needed the toilet. Fair enough? She took about ten minutes which around then there was a long queue. When they got to him he game them the answers to say if they could or couldn't. The master put them in an envelope and gave it to them. They got out of the way in the queue and slowly opened it...

 **Hi, I hoped you liked it! Review, follow, favourite if you want me to make this one shot into a story!**


End file.
